¡Papá!
by HinataElric
Summary: No me cabe concebir ninguna necesidad tan importante durante la infancia de una persona que la necesidad de sentirse protegido por un padre (Sigmund Freud).


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

•

 **¡Papá!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto se despertó ese día más temprano de lo normal, abrió sus ojitos y los tallo con suavidad, esbozo una gran sonrisa y bajo con rapidez de su cama, calzo sus pantuflas ya que el suelo estaba frio y según su madre esto podría causarle un resfriado y eso la pondría muy triste. Corrió hacia su pequeña mesita en la cual se encontraban colores, crayolas, pinturas, unos cuantos pinceles y unas hojas de papel.

— " _A papá le gustara 'ttebasa"_ — Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a garabatear sobre aquellas hojas, se encontraba tan concentrado en ese momento que no se dio cuenta que su madre había entrado en la habitación, al observarla inmediatamente guardo aquel papel bajo sus brazos y sonrió con complicidad, su madre de inmediato entendió que era lo que su amado hijo se proponía así que lo dejo continuar.

Cuando termino, decidió sorprender a su padre así que con gran emoción tomo aquel regalo que había preparado y corrió hacia la cocina en la cual ya se encontraba su madre y su padre. Ambos le sonrieron y saludaron, Hinata sirvió los alimentos y antes de comenzar a comerlos Boruto interrumpió.

— " _¡Felicidades papá!"_ — grito con emoción el rubio, quien a su vez sostenía un hermosos dibujo de él y su padre tomados de la mano.

Naruto tomo en brazos a su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras este extendía aquella hoja y se lo entregaba, el mayor le dio las gracias a su hijo.

Esa sería la última vez que Boruto Uzumaki obsequiaría algo a su padre para conmemorar aquel día. Después de eso muchas cosas sucedieron, tales como el nacimiento de su querida hermanita y que su padre fuera nombrado como el Nanadaime de Konoha.

Meses pasaban al igual que nuevos años, y en el corazón del pequeño Uzumaki algo sucedía, sabía muy bien que era amado por sus padre al igual que Himawari, pero… eso no significaba que no necesitara un poco de atención por parte de su padre, sabía que el ya no podía jugar ni prestarle atención, porque ahora las personas de la aldea también lo necesitaban. Así que como buen niño simplemente guardo silencio y observaba a su padre a lo lejos.

Cuando entro a la academia, Su madre, su hermana e incluso su abuelo y tía asistieron a la ceremonia de bienvenida pero una vez más su padre no estaba ahí, pues como el líder de Konoha el tenia obligaciones más importantes que asistir a un simple ceremonia.

— " _Tu padre está muy feliz por ti, pero los deberes de la aldea son muy grandes"_ — Le había dicho su madre con dulzura, el solo asintió e intento no mostrar su enfado a su madre.

El no podía comprender como su padre nunca tenía tiempo para su familia, pero si para otras personas que no lo eran, no entendía por qué su padre nunca tenía tiempo para comer el almuerzo que su madre con tanto esfuerzo preparaba. No lograba concebir como su hermana era tan feliz aun cuando su propio padre había olvidado su aniversario de nacimiento.

Boruto canalizaba todo su dolor y frustración en sus bromas, esa era la única forma de llamar la atención de su padre.

— " _¡Padre Idiota!"_ — Le había gritado a Naruto por primera vez, causando la molestia en su padre y el dolor en su madre, pero eso continuaba una y otra vez. Ante todo esto su madre cariñosa y comprensiva como siempre intentaba remediar las cosas, ella amaba con todo el corazón a sus hijos y odiaba verlos sufrir, pero también entendía a su esposo y sabía que ahora él se encontraba ocupado.

Algunas noches el rubio podía notar como su madre se quedaba dormida en la mesa de la cocina esperando a su padre, el tan solo se limitaba a regresar a su habitación. Las mañanas cuando el despertaba y caminaba a tomar su desayuno ya no había sorpresa, en que su progenitor ya se había marchado, pasaban días sin que él y su hermanita pudieran verlo.

— " _¡Mira hermanito!"_ —le grito Himawari con felicidad mientras mostraba un dibujo de ella y su padre tomados de la mano — _"Se lo mostrare a mamá"_ — pero antes de que su hermana hiciera algo, él se lo arrebato de sus pequeñas manitas y lo rompió, las lágrimas cristalinas se asomaron por los orbes de Himawari y se derramaron por las mejillas de esta, el llanto de la niña resonó en la habitación llamando la atención de la madre de los infantes.

Ese incidente ocasiono que por primera vez su madre le levantara la voz, después de ese día comenzó a entrenar para así poder superar a su padre cuando fuera mayor. En la academia sus notas eran mejor cada día, su madre estaba orgullosa de él y se lo decía a cada momento, la amaba por eso, pero realmente necesitaba escuchar aunque fuera solo una palabra de aliento por parte de su padre. Su entrenamiento cada día lo dejaba exhausto como para planear alguna que otra broma, regresaba a casa y de inmediato caía en un profundo sueño.

Una noche noto un par de cálidos brazos rodearlo y llevarlo hasta su cama, lo único que pudo notar entre sueños fue un brazo vendado. A la mañana siguiente despertó y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres, pero al entrar noto que este una vez más se había marchado temprano, con tristeza regreso a sus actividades diarias.

Su madre se acercó a él y entrego una nota, ella le sonrió e indico que la leyera y así lo dejo solo. La letra era de su padre así que procedió a leerla _"cinco de la tarde, campo de entrenamiento norte"_ Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Boruto sonreía con verdadera felicidad. Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de esta y se marchó a la academia, el día paso lentamente para su mala suerte, cuando el reloj marco cuarto para las cinco, tomo sus cosas y se marchó apresuradamente. Al llegar al lugar indicado noto que su padre ya se encontraba ahí.

Boruto atendió a las indicaciones de su padre, él le prometió que si era buen chico aprendería muchas cosas y nunca darse por vencido le traería cosas interesantes a su vida. Así comenzó el entrenamiento el cual Boruto jamás olvidaría, ya que era la primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que sentía que tenía un padre solo para él.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que a las pocas horas de haber comenzado con el entrenamiento el mayor fue requerido. Naruto se disculpó con su hijo y prometió que continuarían.

.

.

Boruto siempre había sido un niño testarudo y un tanto rebelde bien lo sabía, Hinata corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, entro al hospital y hablo con todas las enfermeras para obtener información acerca de su pequeño, cuando por fin alguien dio información corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba este.

Al entrar al lugar observo al rubio con varios moretones en su rostro y heridas aún abiertas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo en tal situación, se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza. El menor solo observo a su madre y no dijo nada, sabía que sus acciones habían lastimado a la persona que más quería y eso le dolía. Hinata se alejó del chico y acaricio con cariño la mejilla lastimada de su hijo.

— " _Gracias a dios no fue nada peor"_ — susurro la mujer de largo cabello, pero logro notar como Boruto bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños con rabia.

— " _Yo pedí que viniera papá"_ — La ahora Uzumaki abrazo a su hijo con fuerza y lloró, lloró porque sabía que él amaba tanto a su padre que le era difícil madurar y aceptar algunas situaciones.

— " _Vamos a casa mamá"._ — Había sido un gran susto debido a un accidente en la academia. Juntos caminaron de regreso a casa, ya ahí el rubio fue directo a su habitación y concilio el sueño.

.

.

.

— " _Dios protege a mi hijo….Boruto, disculpa a tu estúpido viejo… siento no ser el padre que esperas y necesitas."_ — La luz de la luna iluminaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Naruto y el niño se incorporó y observo a su padre quien yacía con mirada gacha arrodillado en el suelo. Boruto se acercó a su padre y se arrodillo junto a él, El mayor levanto la mirada y observo a su hijo quien también había comenzado a llorar.

— " _Nunca estas…. Mamá siempre llora en secreto para que yo ni Himawari la observemos "_ — Naruto bajo la mirada — _"Hoy no fuiste al hospital por mi…. Mamá lloro de nuevo"_ — y antes de que su padre dijera algo, el chico continuo — _"Himawari es feliz cuando te ve… y tú nunca estas aquí para ella, ¿sabías que tiene un jardín lleno de girasoles en casa mi abuelo?… Yo confié en ti cuando dijiste que me entrenarías…Yo fui muy feliz_ — hipo y las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo.

— " _Boruto"…_

 _El pequeño rubio coloco sus manos en las mejillas de su padre para que este pudiera observarlo bien…_ — _"Yo quiero un padre que ame y se preocupe por mi madre y mi hermana, quiero un padre que me ame… quiero un padre que proteja el lugar donde vivo…Yo sé que eres ese padre y por eso te quiero"_ — su voz sonaba entrecortada— _"Perdona por no comprender que todo esto lo haces por nuestro bien… es solo que quiero un poco, tan solo un poco de tu tiempo"._

Naruto observo a su hijo con orgullo y lo abrazo con fuerza, su hijo algunas veces podía actuar como todo un adulto, él sabía que él tenía razón. Estaba cometiendo errores y debía de solucionarlos, su deber era proteger a todos en Konoha, pero también tenía que velar por su familia, los cuales eran su pilar más fuerte en su vida.

— " _Te prometo que habrá más tiempo para ustedes."_ — Boruto sonrió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

.

— " _¡Hermano yo primero, yo primero!"_ — Grito Himawari al rubio, pues ella deseaba ser la primera en entregar su regalo a su padre, Boruto asintió y abrió pasó a su hermana. La pequeña corrió hacia un estante y abrió un cajón, de ahí saco un pequeño porta retrato el cual ella había hecho con ayuda de su madre, regreso y se colocó en las piernas de su padre y se lo entrego — _"¡Con mucho amor!"_ — Naruto abrazo a su hija y deposito varios besos en la mejilla de esta. Himawari nunca olvidaba el día del padre, todos los años le entregaba algo hecho con sus propias manos.

Hinata sonrió con ternura al ver a su hija, desde hacía ya algunos años que no tenían días tan divertidos y en familia como ese. — _"Boruto, que preparaste para tu padre"_ — pregunto la mujer con dulzura.

El rubio hizo una mueca de molestia y se fue a su habitación causando sorpresa en sus padres, al poco rato regreso con una caja y se la entregó a su padre, este no dijo nada tan solo la abrió y el contenido le sorprendió, poco a poco fue tomando cada uno de los dibujos dentro de la caja, el primero fue de un año después del primero y último que había recibido, continuo su labor y noto como en cada hoja se encontraban los sentimientos de su hijo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Boruto se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— " _ **Feliz día… padre idiota".**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **NA:**_ _Una hora antes de terminar el día del padre, acerca de la relación de padre e hijo simplemente me parece normal, en este tiempo los padres trabajan para dar lo mejor a sus hijos y lo que algunas veces causa que estos crean estar solos, claro hay de padres a padres. Yo creo que la relación de Boruto y Naruto es lo más acercado a la realidad. Bien no me explayare en esto. Feliz día a todos los padres. ¡Son una fuerza grande!_

 _._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
